Summoner
by Myrddin Ignis Magus THE FINAL
Summary: Discontinued! Now: User of the Lost Art under my main account, Myrddin Ignis Magus. Link on profile, and it is much improved.
1. Lost!

_**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, whaaaah!.. Just an odd fic I came up with while bored. It has some humour and adventure and stuff. **_

_**Summoner**_

"WHAT!" screamed the young looking, and beautiful blonde Godaime Hokage enraged, a tick of anger prominent on her forehead as her fist smashed through her desk, breaking it in half with a deafening crash.

The white haired old man in front of her desk flinched and lost all of the colour from his face as he shook his hands in front of himself hoping to protect himself if she attacked. "C-calm down Tsunade-hime," he spoke quietly trying to appease her anger, which he knew was not going to work, but it was worth a try right?… right?

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!" she screeched, her brown eyes blazing with indignation and vicious furry causing him to take a step back as he felt her intent to kill him. "JIRAIYA YOU FOOLISH OLD PERVERT, YOU LOST HIM TWO FUCKING YEARS AGO, AND NOT ONLY HAVE YOU NOT FOUND HIM, BUT YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME. I COULD HAVE SENT OUT A TEAM OR TWO TO FIND THE BAKA BRAT AND HAVE OTHERS ON THE LOOK OUT, HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Jiraiya gulped and took another step back towards the door in the hope of escaping if she sees fit to kick his ass. It was not as if he did not look his hardest for his blonde haired student, it was just the boy did not stay in one place long enough for him to track him down. He sighed sadly and hung his head in shame… damn that kid… who would have thought he would be so slippery, not that the brat was trying to keep away from him, but hell the kid was hard to keep up with.

Tsunade continued glaring at her old teammate as she took a few deep steadying breathes. "Now Jiraiya, tell me what exactly happened to get you separated in the first place!" she demanded in a much calmer voice than she had before, her glare never leaving the old perverts face.

He groaned and began the story…

**Flashback **

"_Hey ero-sannin, teach me a new super cool jutsu I'm bored!" whined a loud blonde boy wearing black and orange. Jiraiya had tried to dissuade the boy from wearing orange but explaining that such colours are not smart for a ninja to the boy was like trying to explain the meaning of life… impossible. However, at least the self-proclaimed super pervert had managed to get the boy to wear a darker shade of orange, and black too._

_The blonde fifteen year old looked up slightly at him with sparkling sapphire blue eyes full of hope while he grinned full-fledged._

"_Nope, I have some important research to be getting on with while we're here," replied Jiraiya with a grin of his own. "Why don't you go get us a hotel room while we're here?"_

_Naruto groaned in annoyance. "Aww, come on don't be such a pervo!" he whined loudly. "I'll warn all the girls in town of you if you don't teach me some cool new jutsu, ero-sannin!" he added smugly._

"_You do that and I won't teach you anything!" the white haired old pervert retorted just as smugly. "And stop calling me that… I am one of the legendary sannin, so show some proper respect. Now I have research to do, go get a room at the inn and I'll see you later, Naruto."_

_He growled in frustration. "No, why should I you perv… if you're not going to teach me anything I might as well just leave you here and find a teacher who actually teaches. It's a wonder the Yondaime Hokage became so powerful with you as his sensei!" he yelled heatedly before running off around a corner and out of sight into a busy street._

_Jiraiya sighed while rolling his eyes, the kid was so melodramatic sometimes. That was the third time this week Naruto had ran off claiming to find a new sensei, but he was not too bothered, the boy would cool off and find a hotel room and Jiraiya would find him later. With a perverted grin, the old hermit made his way through the morning crowd towards the nearest hot springs with a spring in his step._

**End flashback**

"How was I to know he wasn't bluffing that time?" asked the old man staring worriedly at his old teammate. "He had pulled that bluff so many times I thought nothing off it."

The woman scowled angrily. "Well you were supposed to be teaching him, not spying on naked women you bastard," she retorted heatedly. "Now where was the last place you tracked him to so I can send out a tracker team to do what you were too thick to accomplish and find him?"

Jiraiya gulped but was thankful he did not seem to be getting a beating, well that could change. "Well, the last I heard he is in Fire Country… he was in Holei Town about two weeks ago."

Tsunade sighed while rubbing her tired eyes before sitting down in her comfortable chair. "And what of the Akatsuki, do they know Naruto is unprotected?"

"No, I don't believe they do since they were following me," he answered seriously. "I spotted Itachi and Kisame a few times, but I kept under their radar as much as I could and tried to make it seem as if Naruto was still with me."

"Ok," she replied with narrowed eyes. "SHINZUNE!" she yelled loudly.

The office door swung open and in walked a nervous pretty young woman with short brown hair with a nervous but worried smile on her face. She had heard all of the screaming and yelling from Tsunade and discovered why the woman was so angry with Jiraiya and was now worried about the blonde bundle of energy that is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" she asked as she looked at the Hokage.

"What tracker teams do we have available?" she demanded straight to the point.

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

_**A/N: I haven't watched Naruto in a while so I hope it's all good.**_


	2. Troublesome!

_**Summoner**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Troublesome**_

"_What tracker teams do we have available?" she demanded straight to the point._

Shinzune looked thoughtful but in all honesty she already had the answer; she just did not what to seem nosy. "Unfortunately Tsunade-sama we only have one tracker team in the village at the moment and that would be team eight, but we have a few other ninja that we could send with them if that would help at all?"

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Ok, who else do we have spare to go with them?" she demanded gritting her teeth as the blue fire in her eyes glared at Jiraiya.

"Well we have, Kakashi and Sakura since they might need a medic with Naruto's record," she began thoughtfully. "And maybe Iruka since term has ended and you know how he feels about Naruto, they're like brothers…"

"Is that all?" asked the Hokage.

Shinzune nodded sadly. "All that can be trusted to find him and bring him back safely. I would hate to think what would happen if we sent, the wrong people and they tried to kill him. He might not return after that."

Tsunade nodded with a sad sigh. "Very well, Shinzune," she said before looking at Jiraiya. "Asshole… you two go and gather them three, and Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai and bring them to me for this mission, but don't brief them just tell them I have a mission. And Jiraiya you'll be leading one team. I'll send you with Kakashi, Sakura, and Shino, both Kakashi and Shino both have tracking skills. Kurenai will lead Hinata, Kiba and Iruka as a second team, understood?"

Jiraiya nodded as he and Shinzune left the office in search of the two hunter teams.

_**--**_

Shinzune was not sure where the two should start looking, but figured Sakura might be at the hospital. "Jiraiya-sama," she began getting the concerned mans attention. "Sakura maybe at the hospital we should go their first."

He nodded his head as they moved in that direction. "Yeah… I really am sorry I lost him. I've never misplaced a student before," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

Shinzune looked at him with a small glare before sighing. "Its ok, I'm sure you'll find him soon, you know Naruto, he can get into a lot of trouble but he always manages to escape. He has a weird way of getting people to like him; even if they don't want to admit it… he has a strange affect on people. He's probably made plenty of new friends, and learnt a lot about the world, and I'm sure he has help."

Jiraiya smiled at the confidence she has in Naruto sadly. "I… I should have been here for him. I should have taken him with me all those years ago… but I was scared… a kid, me… could you see me bringing up a kid?"

Shinzune chuckled lightly with an understanding look. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel… how you felt when you find him. Its never too late to apologise and make up for what you did wrong… or didn't do right," she answered him understanding what its like to have regrets, all ninja did.

Jiraiya smiled lightly. "I guess you're right… m-maybe, I should tell him… err, never mind," he sighed as they walked into the hospital. It did not take long to find the pink haired kunoichi exiting a patents room.

"Sakura," called Shinzune as they came to a stop by her.

Sakura smiled as she looked at them. "Shinzune, Jiraiya-sama… but where's Naruto?" she asked interestedly. "I would have thought he would have come to see me already?" the seventeen-year-old girl asked hopefully.

"I um…" began Jiraiya nervously. "Tsunade-sama has a mission for you, if you could wait for us outside her office we have more ninja to find," he answered instead of telling her he lost the boy.

Sakura nodded. "Well ok."

_**-- **_

It had not taken them long to find the rest of the two teams, and after the briefing with Tsunade, Jiraiya found a lot of glares aimed his way. It was a little disconcerting as even the shy Hyuuga girl was glaring, though hers was more if you say one thing wrong I am so going to kill you for losing 'my' Naruto-kun.

"YOU LOST HIM!" roared Sakura suddenly. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU JUST LOOSE NARUTO, HE'S SO GOD DAMN LOUD!" her furious glare made Jiraiya wince back in fear; he knew she could hit almost as hard as her teacher, Tsunade could.

"Um…" he chuckled nervously scratching his white haired head. "Well technically he ditched me," he tried defending himself in a small voice.

"DITCHED YOU!" she screamed in his face clenching her fists as the others took a step away. "ITS NO WONDER HE DITCHED YOU, YOU PERVERTED OLD BAKA. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS SENSEI, NOT SPYING ON WOMEN WHILE THEY TAKE A BATH, AND NOW YOU'VE LOST MY SECOND TEAMMATE BECAUSE OF IT!"

"Calm down now Sakura," interrupted Kakashi nervously coming to his idles defence. "I'm sure we'll find Naruto soon… with two teams looking for him, it can't be that hard."

She glared at him with a groan. "Whatever Kakashi, it wasn't like you're any better… augh, I'm surrounded by idiot sensei's who either loose their students or don't teach them hardly anything useful."

"Hey!" interrupted Kurenai and Tsunade together, offended at her accusation.

"I wasn't talking about you two," said Sakura sheepishly. "I was talking about these two perverts."

"Yes well," interrupted Tsunade. "You'll be leaving in one hour, so get your supplies together and meet at the west gate, you'll all be heading for Holei Town to search for clues before splitting up. Team Alpha shall be Jiraiya's team of Kakashi, Shino, and Sakura, and team Beta shall be Kurenai's team of Hinata, Kiba, and Iruka. I'll be expecting weekly reports sent in code… dismissed!"

The two teams bowled before exiting but not before, she heard something to make her smile. "If something bad has happened to him," growled Iruka as they exited. "I don't care whether you are a sannin; I'll kick your ass!"

"Me too," added Sakura glaring at the white haired man.

Hinata just scowled at him, which suggested the pounding would involve her too.

Tsunade sighed as she sat back on her chair as the door closed behind them. She hoped Naruto is ok wherever he is, and hoped he has not gotten himself into any trouble. She knows the brat can take care of himself but that did not mean she was not going to worry, he was after all the only reason she even came back to Konoha, and the reason she became Hokage. Without Naruto here, she felt as if there was no reason to stay in the village herself, so prayed he was not going nuke-nin or she would just leave too, after making sure she resigns herself and Naruto first of course. She did not want hunter-nin hunting either of them.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Regrets!

_**Summoner**_

_**Chapter 3 Regrets **_

It had been half an hour since the two teams had left Konoha. Team alpha moved fast through the trees on one side of the path, while team Beta moved the other side. Nobody was talking as they hurried towards their destination, but most of them were worried about the blonde haired dope they were trying to find. None more it seemed than Hinata Hyuuga as her byakugan eyes scanned the area.

She was angry and disappointed in Jiraiya for losing the only boy she had ever like, liked… or dare she think it, loved, or loves. The boy had always been inspiration to her… he never gave up no matter how hard things became, and it made her heart flutter and dance. Hinata was not sure how she felt about him anymore, it had been just under three years since she had last seen him, and she had not even dated anybody before, but always found her thoughts, perverted or otherwise wondering to one Naruto Uzumaki.

He was a kind and light-hearted boy who always got the short end of the stick. However, he had never to her knowledge let it get him down, which made him a special individual in her book, and should too in anybodies. He has defeated greater foes and come out stronger for it, and still held his ideals strong, never letting anyone keep him down for too long, even after he lost his best friend to the evil snake freak Orochimaru and his Sound Village.

Naruto came out alive and could still grin stupidly. She new most of his smiles were to hide his pain… to make others feel better, but when he truly smiled, it was the most wonderful thing she has ever seen. In just one real smile, Naruto can shine the world with innocent caring, and love the likes most people could not imagine. He is special that she could tell without a doubt, and wished she had the guts to tell him how she feels about him, but she was too afraid of rejection.

Rejection… it was her life… her father had always rejected her for things she cannot change, such as her gentle and caring nature, or the fact she was kidnapped when she was four. Her father called her weak because a jounin from Cloud had taken her… but how could any child of four hope to fight a jounin.

However, she had gotten used to her fathers criticism but did not think she could take rejection from Naruto, even though she knew Naruto would never hurt her feelings on purpose.

"What's on your mind Hinata?" asked Kurenai leaping along side her and startling the girl out of her thoughts. "Is it a certain bundle of energy?" she continued with a smirk.

Hinata looked down slightly with a thoughtful frown. "I… yeah… I w-want to tell him something, b-but what if he… what if he doesn't accept me like that… or worse…" she trailed off her small voice sadly.

Kurenai sighed with an understanding smile. "Well if you don't tell him… then you may always wonder what could have been," she answered wisely. "Its better to have been rejected than to always ask yourself what if," she said with a kind smile.

Hinata looked up at her in wonder. "B-but… it hurts… and I don't want to make things more uncomfortable than they have been ever since I've known him. He just thinks I'm a weird girl with some stupid fainting illness or something."

Kurenai chuckled lightly. "Well you've come along way since then," she said trying to reassure her student. "He respects you Hinata, whether you respect yourself or not. He's a nice good boy… and might I add extra cute."

Hinata blushed with a small giggle. "H-he is, but he… he's not the brightest person. He never notices most things and I don't think he really knows how to act around people."

"That's true," interrupted Iruka as he ran beside the two startling them to look at him. "But Naruto isn't as stupid as he makes people think… I've seen him smart. I just think it's a defence mechanism that he has trouble dropping he's used it for so long. I'm sure if you tell him how you feel you will make him very happy just to know you've cared for so long, and he'll wish he had paid more attention… you could have been best friends. You would have made him feel special just being around to help him."

Hinata could not help but feel saddened by her old sensei's words, was it true… could she have been that special to him? She could not know right now, but one thing was certain, she would have to find out… she would have to tell him how she has felt and hope he can find feelings for her too. She knows he has always like Sakura, but hoped maybe that crush had at least have lessened over time, and he could perhaps find some love for her too.

She gave a small smile to Iruka before speeding a little further ahead to continue searching for any potential threat. She would soon find out if she could have Naruto, and mostly she could not wait, but also she was still scared of rejection.

_******_

Sakura had watched Hinata from across the path as she had spoken with Kurenai. She could not hear what they said but knew the subject must have been the shy girls crush, or maybe love of Naruto. She knew how it felt to care about someone and not have those feelings returned. She felt sorry for Hinata… it was different for the Hyuuga since Naruto was unaware of her feelings for him, and nobody seemed to think it reasonable to tell the stupid boy.

She should have told him outright. However, she did not. It had not really been on her thoughts much, but Naruto had. She had analysed his behaviour… the way he acted and realised one important thing she had never thought possible. Naruto was lonely… he was always alone crying out for attention with his loudness, stupid pranks, and those bright orange clothes. He was alone… an orphan just like Sasuke, but while Sasuke got all of the attention he did not want, Naruto got scorned and hated.

Sasuke got treated as if he was a god just because of his damn eyes while Naruto and other orphans barely got anything if anything at all. It was depressing to think that one boy got so much affection when he neither wanted it nor deserved it while another who did got angry glares and spiteful scorn. She had discovered, or suspects the reason Naruto is despised and it tore at her inside to think of the way they treated an innocent boy… a hero even, and not just because of some stupid fox, but because he had saved the whole village of Konoha from Gaara destroying it.

Naruto had defeated a Jinchuriki to defend his home village and yet the people did not seem to care, but Sakura did. Naruto had defeated Gaara and saved her life in doing so, and she now understood that she should be grateful to Naruto, yet she had never even thanked him. It would have made him happy just knowing she was grateful.

"Was I really that bad a sensei?" asked Kakashi suddenly as he joined her in tree leaping.

She just looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Yes," she simply replied making him flinch and enjoying the fact he did. "All you cared about was Sasuke's progress… we both knew you were training him behind our backs, and at the time I didn't care because I was just one of the teme's fan girls. He knew too, I could see it every time he asked you for extra help, and you said no. it was in his eyes, but we didn't care, and he just pretended it didn't bother him. I bet he just thought the bastard deserved it more than him… but that's not true, he deserved so much more than anyone gave him."

Kakashi looked down at the branches they travelled over in shame remembering all of the times he just refused to teach Naruto a jutsu, or all the times he could have helped with the boys' lack of taijutsu. "I-I can never make it up to him can I?" he asked in a shaky voice as he thought back to his old teammates, he had let his friend and sensei down.

"In my books you can't," she agreed with a hiss causing him to gulp. "But Naruto is Naruto. He doesn't seem capable of holding a grudge for too long."

"M-maybe he'll let me teach him the Chidori?" he suggested hopefully wondering whether that would be enough to at least begin mending the bridge, he began knocking down as soon as they met.

"Maybe," piped in Jiraiya as he joined in their conversation. "But where the hell do I start, he already knows how to summon and the Rasengan," he told them sadly.

"His taijutsu always stunk," said Kakashi with a light chuckle. "I should have taught him a style even if it meant handing him over to Gai every morning. He already wears orange and is loud so it couldn't have been too bad."

Sakura shuddered at the thought. "No, you did the world a favour by not sending him to them," she answered quickly with a small laugh. "We don't need Naruto crying about his flames of youth too."

Jiraiya and Kakashi laughed at the thought while Shino up ahead rolled his eyes behind his glasses wondering why he had to be on a team with two idiot perverted sensei's. He sighed; he supposed it could be worse and hoped they found Naruto soon because he did not want Naruto's idiot sensei's to rub off on him.

_**To Be Continued...  
**_


	4. Dragon's Tea Party

_**Summoner**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Dragon's Tea Party**_

Gaara, Kazekage of Suna sat at his desk in his office looking over his sister Temari, and her fellow kunoichi Miyuki Tentero. Temari had her sandy blonde hair tied up into four tails as usual wearing a loose white shirt with fishnet armour underneath just barely visible wearing black shorts and black ninja sandals. Miyuki had light cosmic blue hair, short in scruffy spikes with blue eyes similar to Temari's, though wore a black sleeveless tee shirt accentuating her large chest with black combat shorts and sandals. Both were tomboys, though Temari was a lot more aggressive so they should make a good team for this mission, as both are also nineteen, only two years older than he is.

"You called for us Kazekage-sama?" asked Miyuki with a nervous smile.

Temari nodded. "Yeah little brother what's up?" she asked hoping it was not too troublesome, she had only recently became a jounin, and Miyuki was not even that yet, so only being the two of them she knew her brother would not send them into something too dangerous, but still her brothers idea of dangerous was completely different from a normal persons. Not that they could not handle themselves but that did not mean she wanted to do anything too hard.

Gaara frowned with a small glare at Temari for her lack of respect for his title but let it drop since he could not be bothered to reprimand her in any way; he had a mission to discuss anyway. "Yes, I have an A rank mission for the two of you, duration unknown, and you are the only two ninja I have to spare," he told them seriously.

"Ok," replied Temari slowly. "So what are we going to do?" she asked interestedly.

"You are to find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to either Suna or Konoha depending on which village is nearest," he answered straight to the point. "Apparently Jiraiya-sama lost him two years ago and he has not returned home yet. It is unknown whether he is hurt or not, and with the Akatsuki hunting the biju anything could have delayed him and I want him safe and protected."

Temari frowned in thought. "But wasn't he here like seven or eight months ago?" she asked and he just nodded his head nonchalant. "I taught him a few wind jutsu, and he seemed ok to me, said he was heading to Kumogakure."

Gaara nodded with a sigh. "Yes, he told me the same thing, but apparently he has now been tracked by Jiraiya-sama back to fire country. If he has any companion with him they are also of priority, because any friend of Naruto's is a friend of ours."

The two kunoichi nodded in understanding. "Hai!" they replied together. "Do we have any leads?" asked Miyuki reasonably.

"Yes," replied the Kazekage. "He was last tracked to Holei Town in fire country, so ask in surrounding villages since leaf-nin should already be in Holei by now, you leave as soon as you have collected your supplies."

The two nodded. "Hai," they bowed before exiting the office.

Gaara sighed with a small frown as he leaned back on his chair wondering what Naruto was doing and hoped he just lost track of time during his journey around the elemental country.

_******_

It had been two days since team Alpha and Beta had left for their mission, and now Hinata was lying on a soft needed bed in the room she is sharing with Kurenai-sensei and Sakura. Kurenai was taking a well-deserved shower while Sakura was laying on the bed beside her. Neither had changed out of their ninja gear, as they were too exhausted right now to even think about it until they have taken their showers.

They had only found a small bit of information, apparently, Naruto had used this very hotel and was with someone who was wearing a blue cloak so the owner of the inn did not know whom, but the two shared a room together. Also, something else seemed odd, Naruto was apparently wearing no orange, but white underneath a red cloak though had his hood down, but was not wearing his Konoha headband that the man noticed, and Hinata was getting worried he might not want to come back.

What would happen then? Would they have to fight him, or were they allowed to just let him go? She was so conflicted and doubted she could bring herself to fight him even if ordered too, and doubted many of the others would either.

"Don't worry Hinata," said Sakura suddenly startling her out of thoughts. "I'm sure we'll find him soon," she said seeming to read the purl-eyed girls thoughts.

Hinata let her eyes stay on the ceiling as she thought. "B-but what if he gets hurt, the man d-down stairs said he overheard Naruto talking about a dragon in the mountains, and he seemed so eager about it, and his companion was shaking with laughter."

Sakura shook her head even though Hinata could not see. "I don't know anything about dragons, but if Naruto is searching for one… I'm sure he has a good reason. Anyway, dragons d-don't exist do they?" she asked uncertainly.

Hinata looked over at her and their worried eyes connected. "I-I don't know…" she answered fearfully. "Just because we've never seen one before doesn't mean they don't exist. I've never seen a wolf before but they exist, right?"

Sakura now looked really nervous as she thought about that logic… she has never seen a wolf before either. "Err… maybe its just… just a summon or something… yeah, maybe he's gone to meet the dragon summons… and-and have a chat or something? Maybe the dragon has some information they want… yeah that's right, huh?" she asked desperately but seriously doubted it was just to chat.

Suddenly they both started as they heard giggling. They looked towards the bathroom to see Kurenai standing with a white towel wrapped around her beautiful figure laughing. "A chat with the dragon summons," she giggled shaking her head. "Do you think they'll get a cup of tea too?"

The two girls glared at her as she walked further in still laughing before she sat carefully on the third bed. "Shut up," said Sakura with a groan. "He could be in a battle to the death with some ferocious beast right now, a chat with a dragon sounded much nicer!"

Kurenai chuckled lightly. "I suppose, but really is that the best you can come up with, I just thought it might be the name of a place up in the mountains or something, not an actual dragon for crying out loud, you're both just worrying yourselves needlessly."

The two girls sighed in relief and visibly relaxed. "So when are we leaving?" asked Hinata glad the dragon idea seemed to be just them worrying over nothing.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, after we search for some more information."

_******_

Temari and Miyuki had been trekking through the hot desert for a few hours now heading for the border of Wind and Fire country. They had not spoken much to conserve energy through the heat but they were not too far from the tree line, and could actually see them several miles ahead.

"So, is Naruto that cute blonde boy who wore white?" asked Miyuki suddenly since she was not completely sure who they were looking for and needed to know encase she and Temari got separated and she found him, plus the silence was drowning her.

"Yeah that's him… ya know he's actually changed a bit since I last saw him," answered Temari with a small smile. "He used to be really loud and in your face, and got angry a little too fast," she laughed at the memory. "And wore bright orange for some reason, probably wanting people to notice him."

"Well I noticed him," she replied with a sly smile. "So do you like him then?"

Temari started, she had not really thought about it, but she did have a good time with him, she shrugged. "I guess I do… as a friend of course."

"Of course," answered Miyuki with a smirk.

"Hey!" complained Temari with a glare. "Don't get the wrong idea. Sure he's cute and isn't afraid of Gaara but…"

"He isn't afraid of Gaara?" interrupted Miyuki in shock. "But your brothers really creepy and he's got that horrible Shukaku inside him."

Temari smirked over at her friend smugly. "Well I would think that's nothing compared with Kyuubi."

Miyuki's face drained of blood as her eyes opened wide in horror. "W-we're searching for the nine-tailed Jinchuriki, as in the most powerful of the biju?"

Temari laughed at how the girls' eagerness to tease had evaporated. "Yeah, and he just so happens to be the nicest person you'll be likely to meet, and with his past I'm surprised he isn't a bitter hateful bastard."

"B-but why are we searching for him, isn't he Konoha's problem not Suna's?"

Temari shook her head giggling. "No, he's my little brothers' friend, and Gaara's worried about him."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Found!

_**Summoner**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Found**_

Team Alpha and Beta had not managed to find much more information in town except that Naruto and his companion had headed towards the mountains, so decided until they get two different leads they will stay together. Hinata and Sakura though were not very happy because they had been severely teased because they thought Naruto and his friend were searching for a real dragon, and Kurenai had seen fit to tell the others about their tea party idea with a dragon summons.

Jiraiya had almost died laughing at the idea of searching out a dragon summons for a chat. He thought you would get better conversation from Kyuubi, but did not mention this to the others, anyway he was too busy laughing, even now after a few hours of running towards the mountain region of fire country the occasional chuckle escaped his lips.

Kakashi also enjoyed a good laugh at the two innocent and naive girls' expense, but the funniest thing was he could actually picture Naruto having his chat with the dragon. It was just the sort of whacky thing Naruto might try if he ever stumbled across a dragon summons to get out of fighting it with his toad summons; but knowing Naruto, he would have challenged it to a fight anyway.

"Hey, Jiraiya!" he suddenly called to the white haired man as he had a thought. The old pervert looked back in question. "Have you asked any of your toads whether Naruto has summoned recently?"

"Yeah, I've asked several times," he agreed with a sigh. "But they said no… even the boss, but it's strange the boss said and I quote 'no Naruto-sama has not summoned us' and he never calls anyone Sama, including me, I think they're hiding something."

Kakashi nodded in confusion. "Yeah that's kind of strange, the dog boss never addresses anyone with Sama either," he replied deep in thought. "Maybe something big happened and he gained a great deal of respect from his summons, including the boss."

Jiraiya laughed shaking his head. "Na, probably just bought the boss a few tons of sake," he giggled at the possibility. "Minato did once and the boss called him Sama for a whole year," he said smirking. "Like father like son, huh?" he asked in amusement.

"Minato Namikaze?" interrupted Sakura with wide eyes from the front, Jiraiya just nodded while he continued laughing. "As in the Forth Hokage?" she continued and he nodded again with a confused frown while everyone but Kakashi gasped and stopped on their tree branches causing them to stop to looking at their pale faces in confusion.

"What's the matter?" asked Kakashi looking around for the reason they stopped with Jiraiya.

"Naruto Uzumaki is Naruto Namikaze?" demanded Sakura angrily.

The two men paled wondering how they found out. "W-what… I don't know what you're talking about Sakura," said Jiraiya after a moment of silence, trying to play dumb, which was not too hard for him.

Sakura and Hinata glared hard at the white haired pervert and he gulped.

"You just admitted it. You said like father like son about Naruto and Minato," said Kurenai in annoyance. "So he used his own fucking son, and this is the way the bastard village repays both of them, by keeping it from him, by not letting him know who his own father is, and treating him like shit!"

The two men gulped and paled even more, both of them feeling even guiltier about the way they handled their student. "C-come now Kurenai," said Kakashi nervously. "M-Minato has so many enemies; Naruto wouldn't have b-been safe. The Third knew this and had to protect him somehow, its part of the reason that law was even created."

"Law, what law?" interrupted Sakura angrily. "Naruto doesn't even know does he?"

The two men shook their head shamefully.

"So it's not bad enough to hide it from the village," growled Kurenai. "But you hide it from him too. That is pitiful and disturbing, the fact he's been held back his whole life, and idiots like you couldn't do the decent thing and teach him properly. And Sarutobi didn't think to help him in his studies at the academy… studies that were thwarted by most of those bastard teachers?"

The three women glared angrily at the two men while Kiba watched in both annoyance and confusion unsure about half of what she is talking about. Shino however just watched and observed trying to deduce some of the unspoken things Kurenai was accusing the men of, but that did not mean he was not angry at the men for hiding the truth from Naruto because he was, everyone deserved to know who their parents are if someone can tell them.

The two men looked down at the ground in complete shame. "B-but w-we were order by Sarutobi-sensei not to tell him until he was strong enough to protect himself."

"Oh, and you two idiots made sure he got real strong didn't you?" asked Sakura sarcastically. "So what's this law all about… hiding the truth about the sacrifice the Namikaze's made… that Naruto's a Jinchuriki?"

The four sensei's gasped but not as loud as the others. "Y-you can't… you'll be killed," stuttered Iruka fearfully.

Sakura glared at him. "I doubt that considering I don't know about any stupid ass law, all I know is these two assholes have been hurting my friend…" she trailed off as her eyes returned to the men. "B-but I hurt him too, and I'll always be sorry for it, and the guilt will never go away, but you two. Kakashi you were his fathers student, and Jiraiya you were his fathers sensei, how could either of you live with that knowledge and look upon his grinning face and not just blurt out the truth and beg for forgiveness?"

_**--**_

Temari and Miyuki were gliding through the trees towards the mountains that surrounded fire country after they had discovered a small village where Naruto and a companion had stopped for the night. They were unsure whether it really was Naruto but it was worth a look anyway. It was then that they heard some angry voices, and stopped to listen encase it could be an enemy. However, what they heard was most illuminating.

"So Naruto's the heir to the Fourth Hokage," whispered Temari to herself as her eyes began to blaze with vicious furry for her friends plight. "Those bastards are so getting their asses kicked," she growled, and before Miyuki could say or do anything to stop her she charged through the trees towards the voices.

Miyuki groaned before letting a sly smile spread to her lips. "So you do like the cute Jinchuriki," she giggled glad Temari could not hear her before she charged after her.

Temari suddenly landed on a branch spotting the eight Konoha ninja. "Oy!" she yelled with a glare startling them. "So who are the bastards keeping Naruto's heritage from him?" she demanded angrily. Everyone gulped before six of them quickly pointed to Kakashi and Jiraiya. She looked over at them with narrowed eyes just as Miyuki joined her on her branch. "You bastards… after everything he's gone through you keep back the fact his fathers a hero!"

The two men gulped again. "I-Its not like t-that?"

"Then what is it like?" demanded Hinata in furry her Byakugan active and veins around her eyes bulging with intent. "Y-you hurt Naruto-kun… all his life I've seen people ignore him, glare at him, and he just smiled and kept on working 'alone' when you both should have been taking care of him."

"He's lived on his own since he was five years old for fucks sake!" added Sakura with narrowed eyes as she clenched her fists her knuckles clicked.

"But what did you two do?" asked Temari adding her words as she pulled her huge battle fan from her back.

"Nothing," added Kurenai with a powerful death glare readying her self.

The two men looked at each other in wide-eyed horror. "W-we are so getting beaten up," cried Jiraiya in panic.

Kakashi just nodded dumbly. "Yeah, we're going to feel this for the rest of our lives."

"If we survive," corrected Jiraiya sweating nervously as he looked at the four women intent to get all ninja-like on them as punishment. It would be worse than when women catch him peeping.

"It's a shame… Naruto would normally show up right about now," added Kakashi with sweat poring down his face. "You know, being the hero and all that." Jiraiya could only nod in agreement.

However, just as the girls were about to charge and put the smack down on the two idiot perverts for doing something worse than being perverts a huge roar echoed throughout the forest shaking the ground, and almost knocking the ninja out of their trees as they steadied themselves with wide eyes. Their eyes all-wide with shock, and faces palling dramatically.

"No fucking way!" everyone chorused as another explosion of sound passed over them.

"Please be having a tea party, please be having a tea party!" chimed Hinata and Sakura together with their fingers crossed.

Everyone stared at them not laughing anymore.

"Wow… that sounded suspiciously like it could h-have been a dragon," said Miyuki suddenly to break the awkward tension. "I thought you said I was stupid for thinking Naruto went to chat with a dragon, and that it was just a location," she said smirking at Temari just a little too smugly.

She glared at her partner. "WELL WHY THE HELL WOULD HE BE HAVING A FREAKING TEA PARTY WITH A DRAGON!"

"We thought that too," interrupted Sakura sheepishly gesturing herself and Hinata. "But why are you looking for him?"

"Gaara ordered us too…" she began but stopped as the roar screeched out from afar again. "He got a massage from Tsunade-sama asking whether he might know where Naruto is and got worried since we haven't seen him in seven or so months, so he sent us out to have a look."

"He's been in Suna?…" began Jiraiya glad for the distraction but trailed of as a deathening screech echoed from above.

They all looked up, eyes bugging out of their heads as they saw a giant yellow bird like thing that seemed to be smooth with just one wing spreading across its body with a pointed beak and claws underneath streak out of the trees with a figure standing on top of it. It had some sparks of blue lightning dancing over its body, which was amazing enough.

However, the huge serpent like black and gold dragon following it angrily just added to their awe and amazement. Its long tail with a trail of golden spikes, and huge bat like wings, with massive head and golden spikes running down its back. It had some kind of golden metal frame on the side of its head as it roared towards the giant bird a huge purple beam of energy shot forward in a pure display on strength.

The bird creature curved beautifully in the sky avoiding the beam as blue electricity started building at the end of its beak, and it fired a wave of pure power. The lightning struck the dragon dead on and the beast screamed out in pain as it squirmed it was engulfed and the beam continued down smashing into the forest with an explosion of power that the ten ninja felt tingle through their veins. However, they just watched captivated as the dragon while falling faded away into a small golden sphere and shot into the figure standing on the bird.

"Holy shit," whispered Sakura in awe as she looked out over the small wasteland that used to be forest a little way ahead of them.

"No kidding," giggled an unfamiliar female voice. They all looked to see someone wearing a light blue cloak with a hood covering the persons face in shadow standing on a nearby branch. "Naruto-kun almost blasted me into oblivion with it," she said amusedly as she lowered her hood. She was a pretty girl of around sixteen with vibrant amber eyes and deep purple hair; she seemed to just wear light blue clothes under her cloak.

"T-that's Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata pointing up shakily at the monstrous yet beautiful bird as it slowly drifted down towards them.

"Yeah are you friends of his?" she asked eagerly as she spied their forehead protectors.

They all just nodded. "Yeah, but who are you?" asked Sakura her eyes back on the bird.

"Oh I'm Yugito Nii," she answered smiling as the bird came closer it disappeared in a stream of energy and the figure tumbled off and down crashing to his feet on the floor below creating a small crater before standing dizzily. His clothes were in tatters and he had burns all over his muscular chest, only a bit of his white trouser fabric keeping him modest. He stood a lot taller than most of them remembered him or thought he would grow, about six foot two, his long yellow-blonde hair framing his handsome face in messy spikes, and his blue eyes looked dead exhausted.

He also held a sword in his right hand. The sword was beyond huge, the blades colouring grey, and handle black bound with leather, and the whole sword just looked odd, but he held its weight with little effort. In his left hand a long red staff with a large round sun design on top with gold and silver. He also wore a red leather colour around his neck for some reason.

The ninja all jumped down to greet him. He startled looking around at them all in surprise, feeling a little too naked; well he supposed he almost was. "Hey, nice to see ya," he greeted with a small smile. "What are you lot…" he trailed off as he got a good look at Jiraiya. "Ero-sannin, what the hell are you doing here… its bloody hard enough as it is to avoid you without you blagging this lot into helping you look."

_**To Be Continued... **_


	6. Summoner!

_**Summoner **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Summoner!**_

_The ninja all jumped down to greet him. He startled looking around at them all in surprise, feeling a little too naked; well he supposed he almost was. "Hey, nice to see ya," he greeted with a small smile. "What are you lot…" he trailed off as he got a good look at Jiraiya. "Ero-sannin, what the hell are you doing here… its bloody hard enough as it is to avoid you without you blagging this lot into helping you look." _

Jiraiya chuckled nervously. "Um, I didn't. I went back to Konoha hoping you had returned and Tsunade caught me, and well… she asked where you were, and one thing led to another and this lot is your search and rescue party."

"I don't need a search and rescue party," he retorted as he staggered a little Yugito moved quickly to give him support.

"Naruto-kun, you need some rest before you hurt yourself," she complained worriedly, causing a few of the other females to narrow their eyes suspiciously and jealously.

"I-I'm alright Yugito-chan," he replied with a smile as he leaned on her and turned back to the others. "Sorry I'm late, I just had to kick Bahamut's ass before we came home," he chuckled nervously as he pushed the tip of his sword into the ground and leant on it for added support.

"That thing had a name?" asked Sakura angrily while he nodded impishly. "And why may I ask did you need to fight a freaking huge ass dragon in the first place?"

He smirked at her. "Cos it would be so freaking awesome… and it was… the ultimate battle of summoner vs. summons," he chuckled proudly.

"Your damn insane," commented Kiba with a small smile; he had to admit to himself though that it was awesome.

"Naruto can you walk?" asked Iruka suddenly moving towards him. "We should get you to a doctor or something you look terribly, want me to carry you?"

Naruto laughed and coughed up a little blood but wiped it away with his arm. "You know I'll be fine in the morning, bastard fur balls been paying rent on time as usual," he chuckled while everyone looked uncomfortable except Yugito. "You know I have really good hearing to… did someone yell something about my dad being Minato Namikaze?"

Everyone startled but Yugito laughed that even throughout the fight for his life he heard these fools yelling. She had actually wanted to join in the girls' ass kicking of Jiraiya and Kakashi since she saw the whole thing. "Yes," she told him smartly.

"Oh, that's nice to know," he smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes. "But I'll whine about that after I go night night," he giggled giddily as his eyes drifted shut a little, but then heard everybody gasp; his eyes shot open alert to see them all staring at him with wide eyes, all of the girls had bright red faces and the men had looks of horror.

He felt a soft breeze on his butt and looked down to see his large penis hanging free since the last of his trousers had fallen away. He looked up and chuckled nervously. "Well-well this is embarrassing," he commented before collapsing onto his front; his sword and staff clanging down next to him as he lost consciousness, and Yugito was to embarrassed to catch him. His staff then glowed red before disappearing while a tiny medallion version appeared on the front of his collar.

"Ahh!" squealed Yugito in panic her embarrassment forgotten. "Sorry Naruto-kun!" she cried out pulling off her cloak as she crouched beside him and wrapped it around his naked body.

"Would you like me to carry him?" asked Iruka as he shook himself out of his daze with a sheepish grin. She nodded her head smiling as he bent down and picked the boy up bridle style wrapped in the cloak while he snoozed.

"I'll carry his sword," said Kakashi with a sigh as he heaved the thing up with all his might panting a little to hold it in both hands. "What the hell… this thing weighs a ton," he commented as he pumped some chakra into his muscles to increase his strength.

"I know, I'm glad I don't have to carry it," said Yugito smugly.

"Stop complaining baka," growled Sakura angrily. "Let's just get out of here and find a place to camp so I can see to his injuries."

"Are you a medic?" asked Yugito as the motley crew of the most dysfunctional ninja to have ever travelled together got on their way.

Beware any idiot wanting to attack them; death is all you shall receive for your troubles.

_******_

It had been only fifteen minutes since they set up camp a few miles away to get some rest and Sakura was seeing to Naruto's wounds as he lay in a sleeping bag, though it was undone for better access to his wounds. Hinata, Yugito, and Temari were kneeling around him too, watching worriedly as he slept his epic battle off.

"He should be fine, the burns have already healed," said Sakura suddenly earning her some smiles as she sat back a little more. "So Yugito, what was the deal with that weird bird summons?" she asked. It had been nagging at her for ages and now she wanted answers since Naruto is fine, very fine in her books. Who would have thought the short kid would be a tall man with a huge… weapon.

"Oh, that was just Valour," she answered with a shrug. "He summons her… he has loads of summons he's been collecting."

"But a ninja can only sign one contract," interrupted Jiraiya from where he was listening and sat by the fire.

She nodded in agreement with a shrug. "But not Naruto, he is special… he's magic," she added as an afterthought.

"Are you his girlfriend then?" the old man asked with a smirk, he knew the other girls were dying to ask and saw they were praying for a no. He could not believe Naruto the lucky bastard.

"N-no," she replied with an embarrassed blush. "He saved my life and we've been together ever since."

"What happened?" asked Temari glad Naruto's still on the market but kicking herself for being bothered either way.

"This Akatsuki Uchiha guy tried to capture me from Cloud, but Naruto came and kicked his ass," she answered with a proud smile while they stared with wide eyes. "Then summoned Valour and we escaped on her."

"You're a Jinchuriki?" asked Jiraiya in surprise.

She shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I have the two-tailed cat."

"Naruto fought Itachi?" interrupted Iruka worriedly while she nodded. "H-how did he do?" he asked interested to know whether his young friend could actually match with the S class criminal.

"Oh, well he Rasengan'd him in the shoulder," she answered looking at Naruto's sleeping form with admiration. "The Uchiha fled before he could finish it."

"Naruto defeated Itachi Uchiha?" whispered Sakura in shock. "Wow," she looked down at the boy. "Just how strong has he become?"

"No, it wasn't the real Itachi apparently," she answered sadly with a shrug.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Hinata!

_**Summoner **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hinata**_

It had been a few hours since everybody had gone to sleep and Hinata was taking her turn on guard. She sat in a tree above the group listening and watching out for potential enemies.

However, her mind was also wondering to a certain blonde haired young man. She now seemed to have competition for him and doubted she could match up to the other girls; all of them are so much more outspoken and strong. However, she had already decided to tell him how she feels, so the first chance she gets with him alone she will tell him.

She also felt her mind wondering to other assets of Naruto, such as what she saw before he passed out; it almost made her faint. His thing was simply huge, and she knew the other girls were thinking the same thing, and probably wondering how much it would hurt to do it with him, not that Hinata would mind. She blushed at her secret yet dirty thoughts as she looked down towards his sleeping bag she started because he was not there anymore.

Hinata looked around in worry when her eyes saw a pair of white covered legs by her standing on a branch was Naruto smiling at her. He wore white combat trousers with two red stripes down each leg, white running shoes, and a long-sleeved white tee shirt. She had no idea where he got the new clothes from or how he looked so clean, but he just did. He also wore his sword strapped to his back as if it weighed nothing, and she had tried lifting it so knew Kakashi was not exaggerating when he said it weighs a ton.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it, Hinata-chan," he said softly as he averted his gaze and looked up towards the stars. "Its nights like these that make me wonder about the world… like why we all have to fight amongst ourselves," he returned his soft blue orbs to hers with a small smile. "But it's always nice to share these nights with a beautiful woman."

Hinata startled and looked around before back to him. "Y-you mean me?" she asked nervously.

He chuckled lightly with a smirk. "Yeah I mean you hime," he agreed with a nod.

She smiled lightly as she climbed to her feet brushing herself off; it was now or never. "Naruto-kun… there's been something I've-I've wanted to t-tell you for so long, but I've been scared… and too shy," she began as a bright blush lined her cheeks as she looked at him her heart seemed to want to explode out of her chest. "I-I've always… cared about you… you-you inspired me because no matter who put you down you got right back up to prove them wrong. I had a huge crush on you at the academy…" she trailed of blushing deeper; almost purple.

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes; it would explain all of the blushing, and possibly the fainting. He had no idea and now he felt stupid for just thinking she is odd. She was always cute and quiet in class, but maybe if he was not so wrapped up in hiding his pain he could have been her friend and helped her be more confident. He could have maybe had someone to confide in, and she could have had him, and they might have even had something more by now, but that will be unknown, and they will have to see where these realisations lead.

"I-I love you Naruto-kun," she suddenly blurted out bringing him back from his thoughts.

His eyes were wide with shock; he had never heard anybody tell him they love him before, and never thought he would hear it from someone with such conviction. He did not know how to reply… did he feel the same way? Sure he loves her, but does he love her love her? He was not even sure he understood that feeling. He had always thought he loved Sakura like that but during his journey he realised he never had, and that it was just all a cry for attention, as Sakura always gave it to him even if what she gave was a punch.

He looked into Hinata's pale eyes to see fear in them… fear of rejection. He smiled lightly and hopped onto the same branch as her standing real close he could feel his heart race in his chest. "I-I don't think I know what that kind of love is…" he said embarrassedly looking away with a large blush in his cheeks he let his eyes gazes towards the heavens. "It's just… nobodies ever loved me before, so I don't know what I really feel. I've thought I've been in love before," he said before looking down at her teary eyes.

"I-I made you cry?" he asked; he felt some stinging in his own eyes at the mere thought but it stung in his chest to see her cry.

"N-no, Naruto-kun," she replied with a sniffle and a watery smile. "I-its ok… I think I understand what you mean. It can't be easy having no family or f-friends for most of your life just because y-you're a Jinchuriki, it makes me despise the village f-for hurting you."

He chuckled lightly as a few stray tears ran down his cheeks. "Wow, you lot know almost as much about me as I do. W-who told you? They're not getting executed are they?"

Hinata shook her head and reached out taking his hands in hers. "S-Sakura-san figured it out, a-and since she didn't know what the law said a-at the time it doesn't apply to her."

Naruto smiled at that piece of information as he gently stroked her fingers with his. "It's good to know I'm not loosing another teammate," he laughed getting a sweet smile from Hinata. "And I'm happy you don't think I'm a freak or anything; it's a load off my mind…" he smiled at her lifting her hands to his mouth and gently planting a small kiss on her fingers. She blushed brightly as he let her hands go. "Y-you should get some sleep Hinata-hime, and I'll take watch."

She shook her head frantically as she wiped tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. "N-no, Naruto-kun, you should get some more rest, you were hurt a few hours ago, and it's my watch."

Naruto rolled his eyes comically causing her to giggle. "I don't sleep much, my fox heals me too freaking fast nowadays, and can't you sense them, I was kind of hoping to kick there asses before they get near enough to wake anybody."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she activated her byakugan and looked startled she frowned. "I-Its Gai's team," she suddenly said in confusion. "T-they don't seem to have noticed us yet… but they're heading through this way, towards Konoha."

Naruto groaned looking disappointed. "That sucks, I was looking forward to kicking some bandits' ass to make myself feel a little better about my inadequacies," he moaned while she giggled.

"Well… uh, how about I take you out when we get back?" she asked with a light blush. "You know, like a-a date… we could go get some ramen?"

Naruto looked at the blushing girl with a frown. "Ramen?" he asked uncertainly and she nodded. "B-but that isn't a good enough food to have on a first date is it. Yugito-chan always complains when I drag her out to a ramen stand, and we weren't even on a date, she likes these fancy places where she can have stake or something. Wouldn't you like something like that… or pizza, or uh, something else like that?" he rambled reasonably.

Hinata giggled with a grin she nodded. "Ok then… um, how about a picnic?" she suggested. "I'll make loads of different foods for you?"

"Sounds brilliant," he agreed giving her a soft kiss on the cheek causing her to blush brighter. "So are they here yet?"

She nodded her head. "Yes… three… two… one…"

"NARUTO-KUN IS THAT REALLY YOU. NEJI SAID IT IS!" yelled a young man with green spandex, black bowler hair cut with caterpillar eyebrows from the next tree over.

"What the freaking hell!" roared Kakashi as he jumped out of his sleeping back with everyone else all ready to kick ass, his eyes landing on the loud bastard, his identical sensei and teammates. "What the hell are you four doing here, can't you tell we were asleep damn you!"

"Sorry," said Neji bowing his apology. "I did tell Lee that three Konoha teams were here with most of you asleep, but he still had to yell his greeting," he sighed disapprovingly.

"Ahh, Kakashi my most youthful rival!" cheered Gai loudly. "I see you and these other teams are out on a most youthful mission and resting for the night. Maybe it would be ok for my self and my team to join you all for the night before the four of us head back to Konoha in the morning."

Kakashi glared at him. "Yeah yeah whatever just keep your voices down or we're going to attract bandits."

Gai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as everyone glared at him. "Uh, sorry Kakashi my most youthful rival."

"What the hell!" whispered Temari tiredly. "I think bandits would rather avoid coming to near sixteen ninja, half of which are jounin and the rest being chunin" she snickered lightly.

"She has a point there," laughed Naruto as he dropped from his tree.

"Naruto, what are you doing out of bed?" demanded Sakura angrily. "And where did you get those new clothes?"

"Magic!" he grinned cheerfully.

_**To Be Continued...  
**_


	8. User of the Lost Art

To all my readers. This story has long since been moved to my account Myrddin Ignis Magus, with a link on my profile to my other profile. Sorry for forgetting to leave a message. It even has an extra chapter! Thank you!


End file.
